


Invisible [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bodyswap, Introspection, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you wish loudly enough in the desert, a djinn might give you what you want — or what you think you want. For trope bingo square “bodyswap”. Ali and Lawrence swap bodies at Damascus for one night before Lawrence leaves Arabia for good, and Lawrence feels very acutely the fact that he does not belong to the desert, no matter what he wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Invisible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629922) by [winterhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhill/pseuds/winterhill). 



Length: 0:13:08  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Invisible.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
